


Thank You For Loving Me Like You Do:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e09 Ka la'au kumu 'ole o Kahilikolo, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e09 Ka la'au kumu 'ole o Kahilikolo, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny talk after the dinner, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 8





	Thank You For Loving Me Like You Do:

*Summary: Steve & Danny talk after the dinner, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

“I know that you were lying about the mold”, Commander Steve McGarrett said, as they were cleaning up after their Thanksgiving Dinner. He looked at his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, as he said this to him.

“I don’t know what you mean, Super Seal”, The Blond replied innocently. He was cleaning up the table, as he said this, & trying to figure out what to say next. “I think that you are being crazy”, He added. Steve smirked, as he leaned in, & kissed him in response.

“I knew that you were worried about me, I am sorry for what I put you through this past year”. Danny said, “It’s okay, I understand, Just know that I love you so much”, & they shared a passionate kiss, They broke the kiss, when the need for air became important.

“Thank you for loving me like you do, I appreciate you, & love you too”, They shared another kiss, & resumed their cleanup. Steve made sure that Danny relaxed & enjoyed the night, & many more nights to come from that point on.

The End.


End file.
